das Geschenk
by debiler
Summary: Meine eigene Version eines wichtigen Teils der Geschichte Eternias. Eine alternative Version vergangener Ereignisse.


Sein Gestank lag wie ein feuchtwarmer Umhang aus Aas und Blut um seine Schultern. Tagelang hatte er schon nicht mehr gefressen, sich nur von Vögeln und Insekten ernährt, doch der Hunger ließ ihn die Vorsicht immer mehr vergessen und brannte im Kopf des Ungetüms noch stärker als in seinem Magen. Vom großen Dschungel im Norden über das karge, graue Moor bis tief in den immergrünen Wald hinein war er geflohen. Gehetzt von Trophäenjägern, die ihm Fallen und Gruben gelegt, Netze gestrickt und Seile gespannt hatten, war er immer näher zu einem Ort getrieben worden, den er sein ganzes Leben lang gemieden hatte. Eternos war der Sitz der königlichen Familie Eternias und der Ursprung allen Unheils, das ihm jemals widerfahren war. Wie er diesen Ort des Lichts und der Reinheit verabscheute! Auf Eternia war seit der neuen Ordnung kein Platz mehr für die alten Rituale und Werte, denen sein Volk seit Jahrtausenden Respekt und Ehre erwies. Das Recht des Stärkeren war kein Recht mehr, sondern eine Bürde. Der Pfad des Jägers, in der Vergangenheit noch beschritten von fürchterlichen Bringern des schnellen Todes war nurmehr ein schmaler Trampelpfad, hässlich ausgetreten von Häschern, die nur Ruhm und Anerkennung suchten. Anerkennung, die sie sich von einer ehrlosen Jagd mit Hilfe von Speeren und Pferden, Hunden und Strahlenwaffen versprachen. Er blickte zu seinen gewaltigen Pranken hinab, mit denen er sich kauernd an einem kräftigen Ast eines immergrünen Baumes hielt. So knapp war er der Gefangenschaft und dem sicheren Tod entgangen. Der grelle Blitz hatte sich durch Haar und Haut bis hinunter zu seinen Knochen gefressen, wo er am massigen Unterarm ein schwarzes Loch hinterlassen hatte. Das dunkle Gesicht grinste ihn an und verspottete seinen Leichtsinn. Es brannte. Nicht die Wunde selbst, sondern der Stolz war es, der an seiner Substanz nagte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fell erfüllte noch immer seine Erinnerung, ließ ihn tief schnauben und frische Luft einsaugen, die den Gedanken an Demütigung und Flucht vertreiben würde…

Wie versteinert hielt der riesenhafte Räuber plötzlich inne. Ein süßer Geruch vertrieb alle bösen Reime, die sein verkohlter Begleiter ihm aufsagen wollte. Ein Hauch von Diamant und Gold, Seide und Brokat legte sich schmeichelnd um seine Sinne. Konnte ihm so lange entgangen sein, dass er nicht allein war? Der Instinkt ließ ihn neugierig schnüffeln. Milch, frische Himbeeren, Honigbrot und Rosenblätter. Seine Erfahrung erspähte Verunsicherung, aber auch Gleichmut. Er roch die feinste Andeutung von weizenblondem, geflochtenem Haar. Er roch… Ein Menschenmädchen! Und sie war nah!

In ihm loderte ein Inferno. Seine Augen, eben noch konzentrierte schmale Schlitze, rissen auf und offenbarten einen feuerroten Wirbel von Mordlust und Gier. Die wulstigen Lippen wichen einem schiefen Arsenal klingenscharfer gelber Zähne. Er war wieder da. Kein Hunger, kein Kopfgeld, keine Wunde, die ihn nun mehr von seinem Ziel ablenken konnten. Wie eine Spinne, die ihr Netz auf Beute prüft, zog er an den Geruchsspuren, die das Kind im gesamten Wald hinterlassen hatte. Sie war so nah, dass er sie beinahe hören konnte. Das kleine Herz, das ihr Fleisch mit köstlichem Leben versorgte. Die Schritte, die sie immer näher zu seinem Versteck führten. Er wusste: sie war nur für ihn da und weder Tier noch Mensch konnte ihm seine Beute streitig machen. Er war der perfekte Jäger. Er brachte den Tod. Er war Beast Man.

Das Mädchen hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen und zählte leise murmelnd vor sich hin. Bei jeder Zahl machte es einen ausladenden Schritt nach vorne, ihre hellblauen Sandalen aus feinem Wildleder federten leicht auf dem dick bemoosten Untergrund des ewigen Waldes, während ein kleines, aufwändig geschnitztes Schwertchen aus Flüsterbaumholz an ihrer Seite begleitend hin- und herpendelte. Dass viele der Zahlen nur in ihrer Fantasie existierten, störte den Wald und dessen Bewohner nicht. Sie mochte vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre alt sein, wohl nur wenig älter als der Trieb einer jungen Tanne, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte und sie kurz inne halten ließ. Sie machte auf einem Bein drei kleine Hüpfer zur Seite, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte, die Hände noch immer konzentriert auf das runde Gesicht gepresst, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Beast Man gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin. So einfach und willentlich war selten Beute zu ihm gekommen. Es war ihm schon beinahe zuwider, ohne Jagd, ohne die Befriedigung des Triebes einfach nur zu warten, zu schlagen und zu fressen. Der rote Gigant kniff die Augen zusammen und vertrieb den Gedanken. Schon bald würde er wieder der Jäger sein. Gen Osten, jenseits der großen Mauer, dort zog es ihn unwiderstehlich hin. Seit er vor einigen Tagen unvorsichtige Wanderer belauscht hatte, wie sie ihren Frauen am Lagerfeuer eine schauerliche Geschichte - vielleicht war sie nur eine Legende – erzählten, seitdem war sein Ziel klar. Ein mächtiger Magier, dessen Namen Beast Man seither nur einmal gehört hatte, woraufhin die anderen Wanderer den Redner zur Vorsicht ermahnt und das Zeichen Grayskulls über der Brust geschlagen hatten. Dieser – wie war sein Name? Skelder? - hatte sich gegen die Herrscher Eternias aufgelehnt und eine gewaltige Festung in der verbotenen Ebene errichtet. Ein Schloss des Schreckens, wie die Menschen sagten, doch Beast Man scherte sich nicht um Gut oder Böse, Politik und Anarchie. Solange dieser Ort ihm Schutz bot… Die Feste, die nicht einmal ER zu stürmen wagte… ER, der strahlende Held Eternias. ER, Grayskulls Champion. Beast Man würgte und rang nach Luft, die dicken orangefarbenen Haare auf seinen Schultern sträubten sich. Seit ER da war, war alles anders. Doch nicht in Snake Mountain, dem Reich Skelders.

Und nicht heute.

Der weiche, dicht bewachsene Waldboden gab nur einen feuchten, dumpfen Laut von sich. Nicht den Laut eines gigantischen Biests, das aus etlichen Metern Höhe herabgesprungen und auf allen Vieren gelandet war. Die Amulette und Talismane aus Knochen und Fängen großer Tiere jedoch, die seinen Hals schmückten, klapperten und klirrten eine Sinfonie vergangener, glorreicher Zeiten. Das Kind blieb augenblicklich stehen und lugte zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger hervor. Sie drehte sich langsam um, in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt türmte sich ein Berg aus Muskeln, strähnigem Fell und Gestank auf. Zwei mächtige Arme ragten säulengleich hoch über den Boden, wo sie sich wie ein Torbogen in einer Wasserspeierfratze vereinten. Die kurzen, krummen Hinterbeine gruben ihre Zehen tief im Boden ein und schienen viel weiter entfernt, als es tatsächlich der Fall sein konnte. Im Schädel der Kreatur glommen zwei tiefrote Vulkane, bereit auszubrechen.

Die kleinen Menschenhände fielen und offenbarten große, blaue Augen. Augen, die zu Beast Man's Verwunderung keine Spur von Furcht erkennen ließen. Er roch keine Zweifel, sondern Entschlossenheit. Nicht Flucht, sondern … Jagd?

Der Mund des Mädchens erstarrte und zeigte nicht das geringste Zittern, wie es bei Beast Mans Opfern üblich war. Das Kinn trotzig nach vorne geschoben, stand dieses kleine Ding da, wie ein winziger Wassertropfen, der versucht, eine Feuersbrunst in sich zu ertränken. Das hoffnungslos unterlegene Wesen nahm seine hölzerne Klinge. Die Schlote in Beast Man's Fratze erloschen und zeigten stattdessen einen Wirbel von verschiedenen Bernsteintönen – Belustigung und Neugierde. Wäre er nicht so erfahren und seine Instinkte weniger ausgeprägt gewesen, hätte Beast Man den Kriegsschrei, den sie ausstieß, als sie spielzeugschwingend auf ihn losstürmte, nur als ein weiteres Anzeichen von Entsetzen ob seiner imposanten Erscheinung gedeutet, so kraftlos und kläglich schien das Geräusch. Er kauerte, noch immer zum Sprung bereit, bis sie ganz nahe herangekommen war und zum Schlag ausholte. Mit einem halb amüsierten, halb verächtlichen Grunzen quittierte er den jämmerlichen Streich, der auf seine dicken Klauen niedersauste. Unbeeindruckt von der Unverwundbarkeit ihres Gegners hieb die Zwergengestalt weiter auf diesen ein. Das Tier in ihm war stärker als die unterdrückte menschliche Seite seiner Ahnen. Eine vernarbte, kolossale Pranke hob sich.

„Such! Mach schon, du nutzloser Kater." Eine fröhlich lachende, kräftige Stimme ließ dem Bestienmann das heiße Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er wusste, dass sie es war nach der der Mann suchte. Und er wusste, dass dieser Mann ER war. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, eines feuerroten Gebirges gänzlich untypisch, fuhr Beast Man herum, die gewaltige Tatze strich am Kopf des Kindes vorbei wie ein Windstoß, der eine Feder aufwirbelt. Blondes Haar durchzog sich augenblicklich mit roten, nassen Strähnen. Nervös warf der Unhold einen Blick über seine Schulter, als vor ihm ein ungewöhnlich großer, grün und gelb gemusterter Tiger aus einem dichten Lianengeflecht brach. Aggressiv fauchend, untermalt von einem bedrohlichen Grollen und breit aufgestellten Vorderbeinen stellte er sich dem hünenhaften, roten Monster entgegen. „Bei Grayskull, was ist? Wer ist da!" Eine Stimme, mächtig wie Donnerhall und das Stapfen schwerer Fellstiefel im Dauerlauf zerriss die Spannung, der Tiger sprang. Mit Gebrüll türmte sich Beast Man zu seiner vollen Höhe auf, packte den Angreifer in dessen Flug mit einer Hand am ausgestreckten, klauenbewehrten Vorderbein und umfasste mit der anderen die Kehle der grünen Riesenkatze. Wild um sich schlagend, kratzend und fauchend wurde der Tiger wie ein Stofftier in die Höhe gestemmt und mit vernichtender Gewalt auf eine aus dem Boden hervortretende alte Wurzel geschmettert. Holz und Stein ächzte. Beast Man keuchte. Der Kater war still. Der Klang von Metall, das Bäume und Sträucher spaltet, ließ keine Zeit zum Triumphieren. Das Ungeheuer packte den Kinderkörper mit der grotesken Pranke, schwang sich mit dem freien Arm an einem niederen Ast auf den nächsten Baum und war in Windesweile ins schwindelnd hohe Blätterdach entschwunden.

Die Klinge, die das Dickicht, aus dem auch der Tiger erschienen war, teilte, war breit und lang. Atemlos hastete der Träger des Schwertes voran, da vernahm er ein affenähnliches Geheul, das weit über den immergrünen Wald bis in die Ebene von Eternos trug. Der Jäger reckte seine Trophäe in den Mittagshimmel und grinste zur Lichtung hinab, wo sein Verfolger stand und starrte. Das Schwert fiel zu Boden, die Knie versagten ihren Dienst. ER sank zu Boden, gleich neben seinem niedergestreckten getigerten Gefährten. Beast Man sprang auf den nächsten Baum und verschwand hinter dem gleißenden Schein der Sonne. Das Gesicht in die Hände vergraben, kauerte der mächtige Krieger, der Prinz Eternias, Grayskulls Bester, am Boden, weinte und wand sich in verzehrender Qual. Beinahe zur gleichen Zeit tröstete eine Mutter in Eternos ihr zitterndes Kind. „Mutter… etwas ist passiert…" stammelte der kleine Junge. Die junge Prinzessin Eternias umfasste liebevoll seine Schultern, ihr Blick ging jedoch ins Leere und war ernst und versteinert. Alle ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um einen Namen: Adora.


End file.
